In the field of decorative plating, methods are known for producing gold electrolytic depositions that are yellow with a fineness greater than or equal to 9 carats, ductile with a thickness of 10 microns, and with a high level of tarnish resistance. These depositions are obtained by electrolysis in an alkaline galvanic bath containing 0.1 to 3 g/l of cadmium, in addition to gold and copper. The depositions obtained via these known methods have however cadmium levels of between 1 and 10%. Cadmium facilitates the deposition of thick layers, i.e. between 1 and 800 microns and provides a yellow alloy by reducing the quantity of copper contained in the alloy, however, cadmium is extremely toxic and prohibited in some countries.
Other known yellow depositions are alloys comprising gold and silver.
18 carat gold alloys containing copper and zinc and no cadmium are also known. However, these depositions are too pink (fineness too copper rich). Finally, these depositions have poor resistance to corrosion which means that they tarnish quickly.